


Business

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Planet Lothal (Star Wars), Rescue, Sleepy Cuddles, Star Destroyer Chimaera (Star Wars), Thrantovember (Star Wars), snuggles, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: “You will send the lieutenant commander forward as I send forward your rebel. Agreed?” Thrawn’s voice was soft, but it held the same confident authority as always.Eli returns home after being held captive by the rebels.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Business

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26...
> 
> Enjoy.

_Agent Alexsandr Kallus for Lieutenant Commander Eli Vanto… Just business he supposed._

The agent lifted his gaze as he felt the ship touchdown, the roar of the engines rolling back to an idle, growing quiet before being shut off completely.

He bit back his snarl as he was pulled to his feet by two death troopers - Waffle and Pik were what the Chiss child had called them. The grip on his arms tugged on his chest, the pain flaring through his ribcage and down toward his gut. He was bruised, and it hurt.

The agent said nothing as he yanked away from their hold, determined to walk on his own to prove he could, barely glancing toward the grand admiral as he was pushed toward the lowered ramp.

Purple...stripes...fur...rather soft looking ears… _Garazeb._ He met the Lasat’s gaze the moment he found his bright green eyes, giving a half smile. He’d missed the man. Especially after their length of time apart. 

Alexsandr stopped at the bottom of the ramp, taking a moment to notice the imperial held by the arm beside the Lasat. _Right. Business_. He glanced over his shoulder toward the grand admiral, noting the way his gaze stayed firmly on the human lieutenant commander. Was that a hint of worry? He’d been correct then. The two _were_ romantically involved. 

_Interesting…_

“You will send the lieutenant commander forward as I send forward your rebel. Agreed?” Thrawn’s voice was soft, but it held the same confident authority as always. The kind that wasn’t questioned, but rather simply was obeyed. The captain of the ISD _Chimaera_ , he knew, was nothing but respected by his crew. He knew Thrawn never was one to punish, but simply suggested a fix in one’s training, pushing one to grow to be a better and more useful part of his crew. 

It was a mutual respect. The commanding officer was respected easily, yet still, Thrawn chose to take care of and respect those who worked under him. They were people, and their lives mattered to him. No unnecessary casualties.

Captain Syndulla nodded, a hand settling against her hip, Ezra on her left flank, Sabine on her right, helmet settled against the Mandalorian's side. “Agreed, Thrawn.” She motioned for Zeb to release Eli and nudge him forward, the death troopers releasing the ISB agent in response. 

Eli stepped forward easily, glancing up at the man as he stood beside him in the middle of their agreed trading spot before he continued forward, not wanting the rebels to change their mind about letting him walk free. He’d been treated fine during his time with the rebel cell, fed and given water, let out for sunlight and the occasional walk around the base. Of course, he’d always had a babysitter with him to make sure he didn’t run off…

But, he missed his home and his family. Grey’s hugs and Thrawn’s kisses, their smiles and their laughs. 

_Just business, Commander Vanto. Please, take no offense in us removing you from your family and sticking you in a cell just to get a reaction out of_ the _Grand Admiral Thrawn. Perhaps he might even defect and join our cause._

Eli wasn’t bitter about the situation. Not _really_ , anyways. He shook his head mentally, stepping up to the Chiss. He simply inclined his head once before taking his spot just behind and to the right of the man, rubbing at his wrists briefly after being freed by a trooper. “I appreciate the retrieval, Sir,” he murmured. 

“Certainly.” Thrawn glanced down at his aide, bringing his crimson eyes back to Hera. “Let us part ways in peace now that business is done. You have earned your victory for today but not for much longer.” He turned, not waiting for an answer as he started up the ramp of his lambda shuttle, listening to it hiss shut behind him. 

His attention was immediately on his partner. “Sit.” Thrawn settled a hand on the small of his back, leading him to a seat, kneeling down in front of him. “Are you alright? Have they harmed you?” The Chiss took his hands in his own, turning his wrists gently to look for any irritation from the binders. Everyone aboard the shuttle already knew of his relationship with his aide. Most of the _Chimaera's_ crew knew.

“I’m fine. I promise.” Eli threaded their fingers together, leaning forward just enough to settle his forehead against the Chiss’ shoulder, eyes sliding shut with a soft sigh. “I missed you. So very much, Darlin’.”

“I have missed you too, very much, _Ch’eo_.” He rubbed his thumbs across the backs of his hands, resting his head against the human’s temple, eyes on the wall behind him. He shifted to keep his balance as the ship took off beneath him, letting out a slow deep breath. “You are safe,” he whispered. “You are here, and we are returning home to the _Chimaera_. Our son is very excited to see you. Although, I believe he is more excited to retrieve Puddle from Lysatra rather than see his own father.”

Eli chuckled, slipping down from the seat to sag further against his chest, curling his legs close to his frame, enjoying the Chiss’ warmth. “That boy loves that lizard. I don’t blame him for wanting him back.” He hummed at the arms that surrounded him, keeping him close. “That reminds me, I have to talk to you about something the Jedi said...but...don’t let me go,” he mumbled. “Please?”

Thrawn shook his head, burying his nose in his dark hair. “I will not.” He tightened his arms around him, shifting to sit properly on the floor of the shuttle, letting Eli lay against him, the human beginning to relax as the exhaustion caught up with him. “ _Ch’ah ch’acah vah, Ch’eo._ I love you. Sleep well. We will talk later.” He pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear, catching the shift in the man’s breathing as he drifted to sleep.

The grand admiral stood slowly, shifting Eli into his arms, settling his head against his shoulder, arms beneath his knees and lower back. “I have him.” Thrawn waved away the trooper offering to carry him. “Inform Commodore Faro that she has the bridge until I return.” He started down the ramp and into the hangar, nodding briefly at the officers waiting to greet him. 

Thrawn entered the hall, moving toward his quarters, wanting to get Eli into bed to allow him to rest properly. 

_Just business_ , the rebels had called it. A way to tip the war in their favor. A way to _remove_ the grand admiral as a threat to the rebellion. His family was _not_ just business, and nobody... _nobody_ … messed with his family and got away with it. _Just business…_ he scoffed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ch’ah ch’acah vah, Ch’eo. - I love you, Mine.
> 
> Can someone help me out with tips on how to get better at writing fight/battle scenes, please?


End file.
